Tea for Two
by DayStar-chan
Summary: That's the one,' Yamato chuckled. 'He's a bit of an idiot sometimes, but he's a cool guy when he tries to be.' [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, the concept, or its characters. They belong to Bandai, Toei Animation, Saban... maybe others as well. I'm merely using them for my own personal enjoyment. Please don't sue

**Notes: **My bowl felt the need to throw this idea out there. My brain felt the need to write it. And yes, I do consider this a drabble despite the word count.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Tea for Two  
**By: Daystar-chan

"That's the one," Yamato chuckled. "He's a bit of an idiot sometimes, but he's a cool guy when he tries to be." (Wallace, Yamato)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I appreciate you taking me out for the day, Yamato," the younger blond said, grinning. It had been fun hanging out with the musician so far, even though he had only recently gotten the elder to start talking more.

Yamato shrugged nonchalantly, gingerly sipping from his cup of tea. "It was no problem, really. I needed to get out of the house since the last few weeks of my life have been dedicated to school and my band."

Wallace nodded, snacking on a mixed sandwich from a plate that had been placed between them. He made sure to swallow it before responding. "Koushirou mentioned that he's barely had a chance to talk to you lately."

"I have that problem with everyone. I barely even see my dad much anymore, and I live with him."

"That has to be rough."

"A little, but Dad and I have pretty much grown apart the last few years. We mostly go our own ways now... he's always there to talk if I need him, though, which is nice." Yamato was smiling now as he set his cup down on the table finally. "But yeah, it can be rough. I miss the gang more than anything."

"How often do you get to see them?" the American boy questioned, grabbing another sandwich.

Yamato was still for a moment, thinking, and then shrugged again. "A few times a month, if I'm lucky, and of course the holidays. Sometimes I see Taichi during the week because he'll barge in on my band practices, whether he's allowed to or not."

Wallace paused, halfway through chewing his sandwich. "That's the one who you fought Diablomon with, isn't it?"

"That's the one," Yamato chuckled. "He's a bit of an idiot sometimes, but he's a cool guy when he tries to be."

The two fell silent after that. Picking up his cup to drain the last of his tea, Yamato began glancing around the almost-empty cafe and sighed. It was nearly time for dinner, and he still needed to get Wallace back to Koushirou's place. Although he had to wonder if Wallace would even be eating dinner tonight - he had been spending the last half hour eating sandwich halves, after all. Yamato had only eaten one at the beginning and decided he'd be better off waiting until he got home.

"Ready to go?" he asked, finally glancing back at his guest.

Wallace nodded, quickly wiping his mouth clean with his sleeve. Yamato gave him a peculiar look, and the younger boy blinked before flushing with shame. "Sorry about that... it's a habit. I forget Japan has different customs of what's appropiate and what isn't."

Yamato snorted, but still offered him a smile. "Consider yourself lucky that I'm not terribly strict on being polite. But it probably wouldn't hurt to be more careful with others."

The two went to pay for their drinks and the sandwiches after that, and then left the cafe. They were silent again on the way to Koushirou's, but as they neared the redhead's apartment complex, Yamato found himself wondering if he'd be able to hang out with the American teen again before he left. As far as he knew, the other Chosen were going to busy for most of the week, and he was sure it wouldn't be hard to talk Koushirou into finding something else to do for a day.

"...hey, Wallace?"

"Yeah?"

Yamato grinned. "Got any plans for tomorrow?"

------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't find anywhere that outright said it was rude to wipe your mouth on your sleeve. The closest I got to anything was this: **If there is a napkin, it is not for placing on the lap or for wiping the mouth. It is merely to keep eating utensils from directly touching the plate. Use your handkerchief for wiping your mouth. **So I just went with the idea that it might be considered that way. Feel free to correct me if you know otherwise.

"Consider yourself lucky that I'm not terribly strict on being polite. But it probably wouldn't hurt to be more careful with others." - With Yamato, personally, I see him that way. He wouldn't be as strict with being polite as most of the other Chosen, although he's probably still a bit moreso than say, Taichi or Daisuke. XD You're welcome to challenge me on that, but I really don't want to change it.


End file.
